Daddy, What is That?
by Crystal-Mafia
Summary: It's a question all parents dread their parents will ask, but instead of giving them a sweet answer that would make them go away, Giotto, Daemon and Alaude gave three totally different answers. Three-Shot. Papa!Giotto, Papa!Daemon and Papa!Alaude with Child!Tsuna, Child!Mukuro, Child!Chrome and Child!Hibari.
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy, what is that?**

**Summary: **It's a question all parents dread their parents will ask, but instead of giving them a sweet answer that would make them go away, Giotto, Daemon and Alaude gave three totally different answers. Three-Shot. Papa!Giotto, Papa!Daemon and Papa!Alaude with Child!Tsuna, Child!Mukuro, Child!Chrome and Child!Hibari.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Tsuna**

"Daddy, can I ask you a question? Everyone in school keeps going on about it but I don't understand them," a cute eyed brunette boy known as Sawada Tsunayoshi asked softly, making his father, Giotto, look at him questioningly. "They told me I should ask you, since the adults always know!"

Giotto scratched his head, wondering what on earth had caught his sons attention so much that he was questioned- since he was never really asked about it before.

"What is it?" he expected it to be something silly- like an object or a word he didn't understand- but what came out of Tsuna's mouth was something he did not expect in the slightest.

"What is sex?" Giotto the spluttered, choking on the tea he was drinking as he then eyed his son warily, as if wondering he should even say what it was to his six-year-old son. Logically- no, he shouldn't, unless he wanted to mentally scar his son for the rest of eternity.

"Sex... Sex is... um..." Giotto could feel himself sweating slightly. He knew his son would ask the question one day, but that question shouldn't have popped up for another few years yet. "Tsuna... Where did you even get that word from...?"

"A boy from the bigger school! He kept going on about he and this girl had sex!" Giotto wanted to hit his head off a wall right at that moment in time- but he took a deep breath in and calmed himself down. "I wanted to know what it meant to I could tell Kyoko-chan!"

Another harsh splutter came from Giotto- and this is how he knew he needed to come up with something that would make Tsuna forget about the term altogether- as if it something that wasn't of great importance.

"Sex... Well, there is only one meaning to sex!" Tsuna's eyes grew sparkly in wide as he then sat at his fathers feet, curiosity now taking over him. "Sex is a thing a man and a woman- two adults that are _much _older- do to one another to show their love."

Tsuna blinked cutely and tilted his head slightly.

"To show their love?"

"Yes," Giotto's head was whizzing away in thought before he gulped loudly. "It's a... gift of some form..."

"What kind of gift? Can I give one to Kyoko-chan?" Giotto was glad his son was too oblivious to notice the obvious strain in his expression as he thought of a thing he could say to make sure all the younger kids did not understand.

"Well, the gift of sex is... like a box of exploding chocolates that make the person feel fuzzy and warm inside..." why Giotto couldn't have just said 'you'll learn when you're older' was a wonder. Tsuna blinked softly.

"How does it make them feel warm and fuzzy? Did you mean fluffy daddy?"

"Uhh... yeah, fluffy..."

"So where do I get these exploding chocolates?" well damn. Giotto rubbed his head and then thought.

"There is a... special place called Tokyo where you get them," he should have said something like _Narnia. _Then all that would happen was that his son would be crawling in and odd of closets for a while before he gave up. "Somewhere you can go when you're... in need of it..."

"Okay daddy! Thanks for helping! Now I can tell my friends at school what it means!" Giotto merely nodded his head, not having the heart to tell his son not to tell his friends. He just hoped to the lords that no other kid went home and asked their parents what it meant- since other parents were going to have a totally different answer from what he said.

He could picture more questioning, and somehow... he could see two pineapple heads and one pissed off skylark coming into the scene and he could see his little Tsuna being corrupted far too early. He sat down on his chair, rubbing at his temples as he tried to remember what he was told when he first asked about sex. He was sure the answer was something like...:

_'Sex? Oh, that's the easiest thing in the world darling! It's basically like a very close hug where you tingle and jingle and then this feeling of love comes! It's like an explosion!'_

It made no sense on where he got the exploding chocolate from.

Although he didn't like to admit it, he knew that Tsuna going to school tomorrow was going to end up being a disaster...

He looked at his now cold tea and then mumbled softly.

"I think I would have rather had the 'Where to babies' come from question..." well, he knew he was going to get that question someday, but he had an answer all set out for when that day came. Well, he hoped he did, he knew it was _somewhere _in his head, yet he just didn't know where. Not that it mattered.

That wasn't the problem right now. He had to ensure that his son did _not _learn what sex was at this point in time. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: **I know there are a ton of stories based on this kind of thing, but I was far too tempted to write my own version of it. So here it is! Next chapter will be on how Daemon tells Mukuro and Chrome his... _version _of sex- I'm thinking crazy things already xDD

Review if you think there should be a second chapter! Also, check out my profile for the 'KHR! Word Shuffle' It's a forum based game I made up xDD

Crystal-Mafia


	2. Chapter 2

**Daddy, What is That?**

**Summary: **It's a question all parents dread their parents will ask, but instead of giving them a sweet answer that would make them go away, Giotto, Daemon and Alaude gave three totally different answers. Three-Shot. Papa!Giotto, Papa!Daemon and Papa!Alaude with Child!Tsuna, Child!Mukuro, Child!Chrome and Child!Hibari.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Daemon was sitting in his make-shift office, drinking coffee with a headset attached to his head, talking about plots and ways to drive people bonkers- namely Alaude, since his reaction of trying to kill him was amusing.

What he wasn't expecting was his two children, Mukuro and Chrome, to come rushing in, Mukuro chuckling loudly as Chrome clung to his sleeve. At seven and five years old, there was still too much of a personality gap for them to be considered siblings. Daemon didn't know what had caused it.

Mukuro had turned out like him, wanting to taunt and mentally torture all around him, while Chrome was shy and timid, like Elena. Not that he minded, having Chrome was sort of a reminder of his now dead wife.

"Father~."

"Daddy!"

Daemon could tell straight away that there was something wrong. One, Mukuro sounded too cheerful for his own good, and Chrome sounded timid and unsure. His first guess was that Mukuro had told Chrome that Santa was dead (since Mukuro never had believed in Santa to begin with) which would only cause him a lot of pain and crying from Chrome (who is an extremely avid believer of Santa Claus)-

Yet what came out of their cute little mouths was something that he never expected in the slightest.

"Father, dear Chrome-chan asked me what sex was, but I don't know~."

"M-Mou! Everyone in school keeps talking about it! But Sawada-san said it was exploding chocolate that makes you feel... um... tingly?"

Daemon just sat there, as if contemplating on what to say to them. He was _very _tempted on telling them both separate answers just so that he could traumatize the whole school- yet he knew that two people would be on his ass for it later- both Giotto and Alaude- yet he might end up getting the rest of them on him too.

"Nufufu... Well~," he thought about what to say, since he could drive his son delusional or make his daughter mentally traumatized for the rest of her life. "Sex is... This beautiful thing... that makes people go mad~."

Chrome then squealed loudly and then hid behind Mukuro, nibbling her lower lip as Mukuro tilted his head, clearly interested on what the hell Daemon was talking about.

"Make people go mad~?" Mukuro's eyes were shining with getting to know how to break a few peoples heads- specifically Tsuna's, since he knew it wouldn't break someone like Hibari Kyoya.

"I'm not eating that exploding chocolate! It must be cursed! Daddy, I won't go to school until it's all away!"

Daemon looked amused as ever before he took his headset off and picked them both up, settling them both on one knee each.

"My dearest Chrome, there is no such thing as exploding chocolate-"

"Yes there is! It's in Harry Potter!"

Daemon wanted to face-palm. The day he could get his fingers round the throat of the Harry Potter actor was the day he could finally die happily. Seriously, the person who wrote that must be insane herself.

"Kufufu, Chrome, Harry Potter isn't re-"

"Mukuro," Daemon didn't want Chrome taking a hissy fit right at that moment in time. "Lets not get off topic shall we? Anyway, there is _no _exploding chocolate in sex."

They both stared at him, Chrome curious, Mukuro just full out amused.

"Sex is... something that you do to..." he then whispered in Chrome's ear, making her head perk up. "Something where you give the person a huge hug and say 'I love you, marry me' and then tackle them to the ground."

Why Daemon was setting Chrome up to fail drastically in learning what sex was in a mystery- and why he was telling them both seperate answers was going to lead to a long school meeting with concerned teachers.

Daemon then popped Chrome off his lap before he whispered in Mukuro's ear.

"Sex is... where you torment the person you really love to drive insane to the point they're trying to throttle you~."

Advice- never listen to Daemon when it comes to lessons on sex. He just told you nonsense.

So he was now expecting to get a phone call from school saying Chrome had randomly hugged someone and screamed about marriage and then another one saying Mukuro provoked Hibari Kyoya- since it was obvious that was the case. Mukuro's usually victim of torment was Hibari.

Then again, Daemon liked tormenting Alaude, maybe there was some form of connection. Chrome clapped her hands happily before she ran towards the door.

"Thanks daddy! That was a big help!" she then ran out the room, Mukuro sliding off his lap and looking at Daemon knowingly.

"You will actually explain the real meaning of it to me later, right?"

"Nufufu, of course~. I just couldn't do it with your delicate little sister here~."

Mukuro chuckled loudly and then walked out as well, causing Daemon to hum and then put his headset back on-

The sound of Giotto freaking out was a lovely sound, really.

"Daemon! What the hell did you tell your kids? For the love of god, tell me that they never asked _that _question?"

"Nufufu... it is none of your business Primo~. My kids asked me a question, and I gave them an answer~. There is nothing more to be said about this," Giotto was still freaking out as Daemon disconnected the call and then hummed. "Now... how to anger the birdie..."

Seriously, he needed to find something to do with his life. Stat. Or else he was going to get no where. Actually- maybe he should just make some videos of driving people insane and make money of that? That sounded lovely.

…

Meanwhile, outside in the playground at school:

"Sawada-san! I love you, marry me!" poor Tsuna was sprawled across the ground, looking cross-eyed as Chrome clung to him tightly.

At the other side of the playground...

"Kufufu... don't get your panties in a twist Kyoya-kun~," Hibari could be seen chasing Mukuro around the whole school, threatening to bite him to death.

This is how Chrome ended up getting sessions with the school therapist and how Mukuro and Hibari became the best students in physical education- through insanity and threats.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed~. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated~


End file.
